


toujours

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: (Und Hermione hat keine Ahnung, was Fleur ihr nach all den Jahren ins Ohr flüstert, weil sie kein französisch spricht.)
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	toujours

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2016](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/89569.html)

_T'es toujours mon amour de jeunesse.« (Und Hermione hat keine Ahnung, was Fleur ihr nach all den Jahren ins Ohr flüstert, weil sie kein französisch spricht.)_  
[#_2861](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=346934#t346934)]

Fleurs Stimme ist wie sommerliche Umarmungen im Winter und lösen Frühlingsgefühle in Hermione aus, die das herbstliche Grau in ihrem Inneren vertreiben. Fleurs zarte Berührungen sind wie eine laue Brise, die über Hermiones Haut und Herz streicheln. Fleurs Blicke sind wie ihre Berührungen unauffällig und unbemerkt von allen anderen. (Die einzige, die bemerkt, dass Fleur _mehr als nur eine Freundin_ ist, ist Ginny, und die wäre die letzte, die sich darüber beschweren würde.)

»T'es toujours mon amour de jeunesse«, flüstert Fleur in Hermiones Ohr, während sie mit ihren manikürten Fingern über den Jeansstoff fährt, der Hermiones Hüften und Hintern bedeckt. Ihr Atem ist warm und riecht nach Elfenwein, aber Hermione ist davon überzeugt, dass sie selbst nicht weniger danach riecht, also ist das wohl ganz in Ordnung so.  
»Ich weiß nicht, was das heißt«, sagt Hermione und sie würde sich vielleicht darüber ärgern, etwas nicht zu wissen, wenn sie sich nicht daran gewöhnt hätte, sehr oft nicht zu wissen, was Fleur ihr oder Ginny sagt, wenn niemand da ist, der sie dabei hören könnte.  
»Das musst Du auch nicht, ma chérie«, erwidert sie, bevor sie sich nach vorne bewegt und sanft ihre Lippen auf Hermiones legt, die mit der linken Hand über Fleurs Taille streicht, während sie sich schmerzlich bewusst ist, dass nur ein dünner, mit Blumen bedruckter Stoff ihre Hand von Fleurs delikater Haut trennt.

»Findest Du das nicht ein wenig unfair?«, fragt Ginny, die gerade frisch geduscht das Zimmer betritt. »Du bist uns um eine Sprache voraus. Du solltest uns wenigstens verraten, was Du sagst.«  
Fleur trennt sich von Hermione und streckt Ginny eine Hand entgegen, dann zieht sie sie näher und legt ihre, wieder freigewordene, Hand auf Ginnys Wange: »Ah, non, non, non, ma poule. Geheimnisse machen es doch erst richtig aufregend, oui?«  
Sie lächelt und zieht Ginny in einen Kuss, ohne ihre linke Hand von Hermiones Hintern zu nehmen. (Anfangs ist es seltsam gewesen, von Eifersucht erfüllt und unkommunikativ. Ginny hat nicht den Mut aufgebracht, Fleur auf ihre Avancen anzusprechen, und Hermione hat viel zu lange nicht verstanden, was vor sich ging, bis Fleur ihre Finger in ihren Haaren vergrub, leise französische Liebkosungen flüsterte und sie schließlich einfach küsste.)

(Irgendwann, denkt Hermione, irgendwann wird sie französisch lernen, aber ohne Fleur etwas davon zu sagen, damit Ginny und sie auch ein Geheimnis haben, über das sie tuscheln und flüstern können; denn ansonsten liegen sie offen vor Fleur.)


End file.
